Nazo
Nazo: performed by, Miho Komatsu, from episode 53 until episode 96. : performed by, Miho Komatsu, from episode 53 until episode 96. Later the song was covered by La PomPon, from episode 790 until present. Lyrics English Dub All your love I had and all was cast away from me, gone in an instant Won't forget...I'll focus hard to untangle this mystery, ahh Knowing you don't suspect a thing Remember summer days...hanging out...our time together... Looking back on those even now brings tears that won't cease...You were my true love Just please have faith in me. I'll bring them back, you'll see. My wounded heart beats only for you and longs to unveil hidden secrets Simple wounded heart, it always longs for you... And longs to tell you secrets English In this world, your love is something I want to attain I can't forget the dancing lights that I gazed upon, ahh The mystery solves Without a doubt You spent the days you call friends, even now My tears flow, not stopping The only thing you were supposed to teach me was loss My aching heart wants to tell you, even if its just a little No matter what kind of experiences I have, I still become lost In this world, your love is something I want to attain I can't forget the dancing lights that I gazed upon, ahh The mystery solves When you lose sight of things You feel as though you have no place, it reflects upon you It's not on purpose, but it flashes to me You send mysterious signals to me Your heart is about to reach me The ache in my chest wants to meet you now When I finally have your enegmatic love in my hands The world will be reborn when it awakens, ahh It will spread to infinity My aching heart wants to tell you, even it its just a little No matter what kind of experiences I have, I still become lost In this world, your love is something I want to attain I can't forget the dancing lights that I gazed upon, ahh The mystery solves, The mystery solves... Rōmaji Kono yo de anata no ai wo te ni ireru mono Odoru raito mitsumete wasurenai ahh Nazo ga tokete yuku Kimi wa mada utagau koto naku Tomodachi to yobeta hibi sugoshi ima mo zutto Namida-afure tomaranakute Ushinau koto dake wo oshiete yuku tsumori Sukoshi demo tsutaetakute itamu kokoro ga Donna keiken shite mo yappari mayou no yo Kono yo de anata no ai wo te ni ireru mono Odoru raito mitsumete wasurenai ahh Nazo ga tokete yuku Kimi ga tada miushinau toki wa Yariba no nai omoi wo kanji kagami to naru Waza to ja naku hirameku no yo Fushigi na shigunaru ga watashi ni shikakeru no Mou sugu watashi no moto ni haato ga todoku Da kedo kono muna-sawagi ima sugu aitakute Nazo meku anata no ai wo te ni ireta toki Sekai wa umarekawaru mezametara ahh Mugen ni hirogaru Sukoshi demo tsutaetakute itamu kokoro ga Donna keiken shite mo yappari mayou no yo Kono yo de anata no ai wo te ni ireru mono Odoru raito mitsumete wasurenai ahh Nazo ga tokete yuku Nazo ga tokete yuku Kanji この世であなたの愛を手に入れるもの 踊るライト見つめて忘れない　ahh　 謎がとけてゆく 君はまだ　疑うことなく 友達と呼べた日々過ごし　今もずっと 涙あふれ止まらなくて 失うことだけを教えてゆくつもり 少しでも伝えたくて　傷む心が どんな経験しても　やっぱり迷うのよ この世であなたの愛を手に入れるもの 踊るライト見つめて忘れない　ahh　 謎がとけてゆく 君がただ　見失う時は やり場のない想いを感じ　鏡となる わざとじゃなく　ひらめくのよ 不思議なシグナルが　私に仕掛けるの もうすぐ私のもとにハートが届く だけどこの胸騒ぎ　今すぐ会いたくて 謎めくあなたの愛を手に入れたとき 世界は生まれ変わる　目覚めたら　ahh　 無限に広がる 少しでもつ伝えたくて　傷む心が どんな経験しても　やっぱり迷うのよ この世であなたの愛を手に入れるもの 踊るライト見つめて忘れない ahh　 謎がとけてゆく　 謎がとけてゆく Category:Opening Themes